


Petite Love

by MinamiAoi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiAoi/pseuds/MinamiAoi
Summary: A daily life of petite flowers with their owners
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's first meeting with a cute petite flower

(It was 7 years ago when I first met him.)

Riku : Hmm, maybe I should bring something for Naminé. Huh ?

He saw a bunch of crows pecking something on the ground.

Riku : Hey ! Get away from it ! Are you alright----

(Wait, this isn't an animal...)

"Ah! Thank you for saving me ! *Cries*"

Riku : Umm, what are you ?

"Oh oh ! I'm a Sunflower !"

Riku : Ah ! You're injured !

"E---ehhh !? *Fainted*

Riku : Ahh ! Hang in there !

Riku wraps the little human like flower with a handkerchief and brings it back home. Later....

"Ah~ ! This soil feels great ! This little flower pot fits perfectly !'

Riku : *sits on his chair* my mom owns a flower shop. Thou, it's really rare to see something like you.

"We're kinda like you guys but we're mostly live as flowers ! Smaller than you guys of course ! "

Riku : There's more like you ? That's pretty amazing ! I'm Riku !

Sora : I'm Sora ! Nice to meet you !

Riku : Can I like.... Pet you ?

Sora : Sure !

(Whoa, he acts kinda like a puppy ! Soo cute !)

Present time ...

"Excuse me ! Can I have a bouquet of these Red Carnations ?"

Riku : Coming right up !

"Oh my, you look pretty happy today, Riku !"

Riku : Ahaha, you think so ?

"That's right, here's some sweets for you ! Thank you, Riku !"

Riku : Come back anytime ! Now, I should check on him.

He went upstairs to his room and saw Sora talking with bunch of birds by the window.

Sora : Oh, hey, Riku ! The birds are really friendly today ! Don't worry, he's my friend !

Riku : Oh wow, they are friendly. *Smiles as one of the birds on his finger*

Sora : Can I go downstairs at the shop today ? I want to see the other flowers too !

Riku : Alright, alright. Calm down, Sora.

Sora : Horray !

Riku holds up Sora's flower pot carefully on his hands and heads downstairs to the shop.

(The only other person who knows about Sora is Kairi, my childhood friend.)

Kairi : Good evening, Riku ! 

Riku : Good evening to you too, Kairi.

Sora : Good evening, Kairi !

Kairi : Sora ~ ! You looked adorable as always, you little sunflower ! *Pets Sora's head happily.*

Riku : Just got back from your extra classes ?

Kairi : Yeah, what a pain to stay until evening ! *Sits by the counter*

Sora : Great job, Kairi ! Great job !

Kairi : Awww ! Thank you so much, Sora ! If only you were big like us, I would have hug you everyday !

(She got a point there. What if Sora was like us...)

Night, Riku was doing his homework while Sora sleeps like a kitten on his pot.

(*Laughs a bit* He does look like a kitten right now. How does something amazing species like him survives in this world ? If it's true that there's more of them... Maybe I can do something to protect them.)

Riku : Good night, Sora.


	2. Yellow Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like one of Sora's brothers found a new owner

(Apparently, I've found something rather ... Interesting today when i was on my way home...)

He saw a tiny boy trying to pull out a carrot on the ground

Axel : .... You need a hand ?

"I can do it my-- Whoa ! A human ?!"

Axel : Are you like some kind of human flower ?

"You got a problem with that ?"

Axel : Oh, no ! I'm just curious about you. What kind of flower are you ?

"I'm obviously a yellow dahlia ! Don''t you know about flowers ?!"

Axel : Sorry, sorry ! Well, not much but i have a friend who owns a flower shop thou.

"Take me there then !"

Axel : Wait, what ?!

Moments later, he bought a small flower pot to fit him.

Axel : So, what's your name ?

Roxas : Just call me Roxas.

Axel : Roxas, huh ? Here it is.

Roxas : *amazed* Soo many flower ! Ah, not that i'm excited about it ! *blushing red*

Axel : "That's actually cute ?!"

Riku : Oh, hey Axel. What's ---- You have one too ?!

Axel : You knew about this little guy ?!

Much later---

Sora : Roxas ! I missed you soo much ! *hugs Roxas*

Roxas : Come on, Sora ! Not in front of them ! *struggling*

Riku : I found Sora at the same forest 7 years ago.

Axel : And you didn't told me about him but you told Kairi ?!

Riku : Yeah, i thought you might get scared about it. Sorry about that.

Sora : Say, say ! Can he stay with us ?!

Roxas : What ?! As if !

Riku : Then, i guess you want to stay with Axel ?

Roxas : I didn't say that !

Sora : Great idea !

Axel : Are you sure about this ?

Roxas : *blushing red* Whatever !

Axel : I guess i'll take that as a yes.

Sora : Roxas has a new friend now !

Roxas : Shu--shut up !

Night---

Roxas : Hey, what's that ?

Axel : This ? Sea Salt Ice cream. You can eat this kind of things ?

Roxas : Not all we can eat but something like that is alright.

Axel : Here's a tiny piece of it.

Roxas : What is this !? It's salty but also sweet !

Axel : That's the flavor of that ice cream after all. *grins*

(Maybe i'm happy to have a unique friend like him.)


	3. Black Baccara Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a collage student found a particular flower that's beautiful yet dangerous

_(I'm Ventus ! Everyone often just call me Ven. I have a friend that owns a flower shop and he has a very "magical" looking flower.)_

Afternoon, at Riku's flower shop...

Ventus : Sora ~ ! I'm here !

Sora : *excited* Ven !

Ventus : *pats Sora's head* How are you today ?

Sora : As usual ! There's a lot of new flowers that just arrived today !

Ventus : *picks up Sora's pot and rubs his cheeks with him* You're such a precious flower, Sora !

Sora : Hey ! That tickles ! *chuckles*

Riku : *pulls Ventus's ears* Hurry up and get changed !

Ventus : Ow ow ! Sorry about that, Riku !

_(Sora's here is one of the Flower people that lives near the forest but i prefer to call them Flower fairies *laughs*. Oh right, i work part time at Riku's flower shop. I can see Sora everyday too.)_

Night...

Ventus : See you guys tomorrow !

Sora : Take care, Ven ! *waves at him*

_(Hmm, i wonder what should i cook for tonight ? Huh ?)_

He saw a bunch of crows picking on something at the park.

Ventus : Oh no ! Shoo shoo ! Are you okay little buddy---

_(Wait a minute ... This one looks like Sora but has black hair and flower ! Better treat him back home !)_

Ventus treats the black flower's wounds and puts him on a small flower pot.

Ventus : I hope you're alright by tomorrow. Good night.

The next day, the black flower fairy wakes up.

"Uh-- where am i .. ow ! Huh ? I'm covered with bandages."

Ventus : You've awake !

"A human !? Wait ... Did you ... saved me ?"

Ventus : Yup ! I just couldn't let a beautiful flower like you being attacked by crows. I'm Ventus ! Just call me Ven ! What about you ?

Vanitas : *shrugs* .... Vanitas.

Ventus : Vanitas, huh ? That's a nice name ! Say, you look exactly like Sora.

Vanitas : *shocked* How did you know about Sora ?! Where is he ?!

Later, at Riku's flower shop.

Sora : Vanitas ! Where have you been ?! I got really worried about you ! *cries*

Vanitas : I was looking for you, you idiot ! *hugs Sora*

Riku : Who could have known that you found his twin.

Ventus : Coincidence i guess ? That's great of you, Sora ! 

Sora : Thank you so much, Ven !

Riku : Judging by his flower, Vanitas is a Black Baccara Rose.

Vanitas : I'm kinda impressed that you own a flower shop.

Sora : Right ?! Riku knows everything about flowers and us !

Axel : Morning, Riku. Ven !

Roxas : Morning-- Vanitas ?!

Vanitas : Roxas ?!

Ventus : Me ?!

\--------

Axel : Was Roxas looked like you or Ven looked like Roxas ? I'm lost right now.

Sora : Ven's like our big human brother !

Roxas : How's this possible ?!

Vanitas : Don't ask me ! Hell if i know !

Kairi : Hey guys ! Oh my gosh, another one but looks just like Sora ! Soo cute ! *hugs Vanitas*

Vanitas : Hey ! Cut it out !

Ventus : Man, this world is full of mysteries ~

Riku : You got that right.


End file.
